


Eternal Flame

by Cryptor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Judaism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Past discrimination, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Relationship(s), Religion, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, The Reader is Jewish, Vomiting, anti-Semitism, gross crying, platonic Sans and reader, reader with low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptor/pseuds/Cryptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived a simple and content life. Everything was great.<br/>Then one day you find yourself alone at a pub after your life turned upside down.<br/>Trying to find comfort and peace of mind, a warm figure comes to shed some light.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my frist undertale story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> This is 7 years after the Neutral story. (I like Flowey more than Asriel sorry :( not sorry)  
> The reader is Jewish, I never see enough Jewish characters in media so I wanted to write something I could relate to.  
> And hopefully you can relate to the reader as well, even if you're not Jewish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lived a content life.  
> Well paying job, great friends a friendly boss.  
> And word is that you're getting a promotion.  
> How could it get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: [June 30th, 2016]  
> Hey guys! I have redone the first chapter so I suggest you read it again. I just looked back at this and there was a lot that I didn't like. But now I am pretty happy with how its coming out.  
> Should have the other chapters redone soon.
> 
>    
> Edit: (2-9-17)  
> Hey everyone! I'm kinda back! Story has been completely updated

A sigh escaped your lips as you walked down the street. At the rate you were going you’d be able to get to work on time. Luckily for you, you were able to treat yourself for getting up early to stop for cup of joe  
A cup of joe that was very much needed.  
If it wasn’t evident enough, you were still pretty groggy from your busy weekend of going over files and reports. Even when on a business trip with your boss, he still managed to give you enough paperwork to keep you busy throughout your short weekend.  
Eh, what did you expect, you were a secretary.  
It was your job to do what your boss asked of just like everyone else; you didn’t mind it that much.  
You had started working there as an intern two years ago at the end of your junior year of college. It was to get some ‘life experience’ under your belt. More of like to fluff up your grad school application.  
While working under your boss, the CEO of E-Corp, you quickly observed not only how the real world works but how incredibly gifted Mr. Johnson was.  
On scene he was a man who you did not want to mess with, intimidating and could be very brutal when he wanted/needed to be. Work was always done efficiently when he was in charge. Even to people who don’t know anything about technology, they knew he was good at what he did. 

But behind the scenes, his whole persona changed. You admired his kind hearted nature and how understanding he was. When you had first seen his “On-Duty” persona you couldn’t believe this was the same man who you had sat and laughed with in your interview. Apparently the about your uncle's apparently well-known senior scavenger hunt.  
But knowing who he really was and how he had to act to play the part in the business world only made you admire him even more.  
And year after working under Mr. Johnson, he offered you the job of being his secretary, to which he offered you a week to decided on the offer.  
After telling your parents about the position, they of course were thrilled and encouraged you to take the job so that when you took your gap year you could truly experience being an adult. The job wasn’t exactly what you wanted to do, you never thought of yourself as being someone working at a desk with large amounts of paperwork. You thought you’d do something yourself, looking over others, helping and giving advice to others.  
You were on the fence with your decision, when you went to Mr. Johnson after a week you told him that. The time you had spent shadowing him, he had been a very nice and understanding man. You had a feeling that he could really help your conflicting thoughts.  
And he had. He talked to you as an individual, equal, and not as a worker, but as a friend. He helped explain exactly what the job was, what you had to do, and all of the benefits you would gain from it. He understood that it wasn’t exactly what you wanted to do, but he explained that with this job you could gain connections that would help you get what you wanted. He also explained that he would help with your life experience with different lessons regarding whatever the two of you would be working on together; whether it be how people worked in the world of concrete buildings, how to handle situations with companies and so on.  
You had sat there before him digesting all that he said, but out of everything the one thing that stood out to you was how kind he had been to you. If you were going to have any job, knowing that you had such a caring person looking over you to guide and help you, you knew that you’d be the luckiest person ever.  
You took the job

And just like he said, even after two years of working under him, you had gained many connections with people of different companies. As well as people who worked in your realm of interest, and those who gave you one on one talks about their jobs and their life experience.  
And regarding personal experience, every piece of knowledge you learned from him came in a lesson, whether from observing it from people around you, from him directly, or when he gave you the opportunity to learn first hand. Mr. Johnson, was 30 years your senior, and over the time you worked for him, he had become like an uncle to you. The two of you were fairly close with each other, he made sure you were working hard but was kind and warm, as well as ready to hear any ideas you had.  
At the first Office Picnic you went to you had finally met his wife who was an even kinder person if it was possible. And she never stopped complimenting you about how much of a polite and sweet lady you were. After that first meeting, she would send you treats and cakes that she made through Mr. Johnson, whether for birthdays, holidays or for no reason in particular. She was a far too of a generous person. 

Over the two years you’ve made enough connections to help you start what you wanted, but why would you?  
You had good pay, great friends at work, a boss who was slightly strict with work but understanding, and his wife who adored you.  
You were really lucky. 

 

Taking a sip of your coffee you were glad you went for this instead of tea. Tea was never strong enough someti-  
Your thoughts were halted when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You slowed down to take your phone out, making sure you wouldn’t run into anyone for being distracted. 

Sansy  
hey. you still up for hanging out with us tonight?

You smiled at the message from your boney friend and began typing with your thumb as you stopped sensing the people at the crosswalk had stilled signaling that the light was green for cars. Your thoughts began to travel back to that fateful day you met your boney friend.  
You had been shopping in the grocery near your dorm that day, already in your senior year of college.  
You hummed with the basket in the crook of your arm as you scanned over the shelves already having all that your list said you needed, but it wouldn’t hurt to do a nice over in the store to see if anything caught your eye. You wandered into one aisle not really thinking of where you were going. Passing by the canned goods, you remembered you needed something but couldn't remember it was. That’s when you came up on the condiments.  
‘Ketchup! That’s it!’  
You stopped in front of the ketchup, skimming over the different brands for your favorite. It seemed that they had reorganized the ketchup around putting your brand on the top.  
You sighed slightly annoyed because while you were tall enough to reach you’d have to use your tiptoes to get it.  
You did so balancing on your toes with one arm holding your filled basket while the other stretched out for the bottle. You had just grabbed it when a deep baritone voice sounded next to you.  
“Need a hand?”  
You jumped not knowing someone else had been with you, causing your hand to bump into the jumbo sized ketchup and for it to fall off the shelf. You winced eyes shut tight as you heard it hit the ground, but realized that it wasn’t as harsh as you thought it would be.  
Oh no, it didn’t fall on their-  
You opened your eyes and looked down to see that the jumbo ketchup bottle had landed right on the strangers slipper clad foot. Your eyes widened and you felt your face heat up and your body tense. Seriously? How clumsy could you be?  
Your eyes quickly met theirs in a embarrased fit of apologizes, excuse and questions if they were ok.  
You gathered pretty much immediately that he was a monster on account that he was a skeleton. His eyes were lidded and he held a relaxed smile on his face. His expression had caught you off guard making you stutter off into silence. Worried about what he was thinking.  
He surprised you again with a deep rumbling of chuckles, his smile seeming to turn sly.  
“could have given a heads up to-mah-toes”  
Out of everything that you had imagined to come out of his mouth, that was nothing at all what you could have expected.  
You couldn’t control the loud and ugly snort that left you.  
But that snort only made skeleton’s grin widen. And thus started one of the greatest friendships you have ever had. 

 

You smiled as you texted back.  
Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Of course! I haven’t seen the gang in so long, and while I do enjoy hanging out with you. I do enjoy having everyone together.

Continuing on your walk, your mind began to wander back. It was only seven years ago when the fabled barrier at Mt. Ebbott falls . It was certainly a shock to the public. At the time you were 17 and already at the end of your junior year of high school. For months the news had nonstop coverage about The Great Barrier and how it had fallen. How a child had lead a group of monsters upon the surface, a child that had been reported missing a year before hand.  
This event not only proved that the myths about monsters living under Mount Ebott were true but also proved how dark humans had been.  
And the months afterward were very messy. There was much turmoil that went about in the government as to how to handle this ‘predicament’, and this all happened during a presidential campaign as well.  
And did those candidates eat it up.  
Monsters coming back to the surface seemed to split candidates into two parties one side that completely accepted of the monsters showing their support for them. Wanting to make up for humanity's cruelty and the other side that believed that humans had put monsters under the mountain for a reason. That monsters were dangerous and could destroy the very fabric of society.  
It wasn’t pretty for a while, rallies were either peaceful until people from the Anti-monster side came in and disrupted it, or they were rallies that spread nothing but hate for the monsters.  
Luckily in the end America chose the pro-monster candidate and humans and monsters were more peaceful as the president made it her mission to fix what the humans had done.  
Though there were still humans who were racist against monsters and there were many anti-monster groups. 

Human beings.  
Most couldn’t accept people of different races, genders, sexuality and/or religions.  
How were they going to accept monsters?

A sigh escapes from you, as you lift the hand that held your coffee, a finger tracing over the wooden star that hide underneath your button down.  
When you had found out about the monsters emergence to the surface, you had to be honest and say that you were a little bit skittish.  
What if they were after revenge for what the humans did to them? What if the child leading them was being held hostage just so they could get to the top?  
But as time went on and you met more and more monsters, you learned that they were a peaceful race and you had nothing to fear. 

The light for the cars turned red and you start walking across the street with the other monsters and humans around you.  
Surprisingly, monsters most of the time were actually more human than humans.  
A buzz from your phone brought you back to reality.

Sansy  
eh, don't worry bout it, kid. you know nothing gets under my skin.

You look down at your phone and couldn’t help but chuckle even though the pun was terrible. You had become very use to the comical (ha) skeleton and his jokes. Having grown up with brothers who loved to make you laugh, it was pretty easy to get use to his on going puns.  
Growing up you learned to love jokes, though really about anything could make you laugh.  
You could literally laugh from someone with a stoic face and monotone voice saying “Tax Deductions.” It was pretty sad. But your brothers got a kick out of it that’s for sure.  
And when Sans found out about your sensitive funny bone- Well, all hell broke lose.  
The first time he got you to really laugh, you were left basically doing a silent imitation of a lion seal. It nearly scared him to death when you hunched over his kitchen table with your shoulders shaking, completely unable to calm down.  
He originally thought you were crying and kept telling jokes in hopes to cheer you up but mostly to cover up his panic. Sadly, this only made you shake harder with laughter and panic him more until you begged him to stop telling jokes in between breaths.

You knew you’d soon be coming up to your office building so you quickly texted him back. 

Xxx-xxx-xxx  
Mhm, oh I sure do.  
You going to come by the office later?

Sansy  
you know it, kiddo.  
see ya later?

You smiled, texting your friend one last time before you walked into your building.

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
You know it.  
Don’t get too bonely without me!

You chuckle at your own pun, sliding your phone into the back pocket of your slacks before pushing the front door open.  
‘Just gotta get through the next 7 hours’ You thought to yourself as you walked through the lobby of the building to the elevator.

 

You had about an hour or so until you got off from work and you were currently in the break room, taking a well deserved break.  
You had been running back and forth in the floor from your boss's office to your desk, answering calls, filing reports and getting whatever your boss needed.  
It had been a long day that’s for sure. Your feet were slightly swollen from having to walk around in heels and your fingers and paper cuts scattered across them.  
But it wasn’t so bad, it was your job after all. And even if it wasn’t what you wanted to do, you would do the best with what you had, just like your parents had taught you. 

So you were giving your feet a break as you sat on the counter top with a granola bar in hand that you were nibbling at. You weren’t honestly that hungry and you were going out to dinner later so you couldn’t fill up. But you did need to snack on something if you were gonna get through the next hour.  
A mid your thinking and nibbling, your co-worker Liam came into the break room a bright smile on his face. A smile that somehow managed to widened when he saw you.  
You couldn’t help but return the smile, his good nature was always infectious.  
“Hey Liam, you having a good day?”  
“Yes ‘n doodly! How about you?”  
“It’s going pretty well, thanks for asking.”  
“No prob. How’s that granola? Is it the berry one?”  
“Nah not this time, I went for chocolate. Kinda need the extra sugar to keep me up.”  
“Good choice! I always liked the chocolate one but you know how Terry is if we eat all them.”  
You winced remembering how Terry was after that incident Liam was referring to, you had never seen anyone so passive aggressively snarky before.  
“But you treat yo self gurl.” Liam said in a sassy voice jutting his hip to the side as he snapped his fingers to you.  
You giggled at Liam’s cuteness and shook your head as he walked up to the cabinets and looked for a granola bar of his own.  
The two of you then went onto chatting about nothing in particular. Your conversations always seemed to sway and flow in different directions, but they never went around the topic of work. It was a mutual unspoken agreement that there was no need to talk about work. The two of you worked all day, you both knew what was to be done and what was going around the office. Your conversations would somehow end up weirdly humorous like how you saw two guys you saw skipping into a bathroom at an amusement park or when Liam had his hair shaved off at a gym by a stranger because it was someone's birthday.

Liam was a great guy and you loved spending time with him. He someone that always managed to make people feel like they were the most important person when speaking to him. He was just about your age but by how he acted sometimes made it seem like he was a kid at heart.  
Often times he would be so goofy and full of energy that people scolded him for acting so ‘childish’. You on the other hand never had a problem with it, you enjoyed his energy and his upbeat personality. It was rare to find people who wore their heart on their sleeve and were still a child at heart. Liam was just a ray of sunshine in your life and everyone that appreciated him. 

The two of you were on the counter, legs dangling off the edge as you talked.Amidst your conversation Tim, brought up something that caught you off guard.  
“You know, I think Mr. Johnson's gonna give you a promotion today!”  
Your eyes widened at this.  
“Really? How?”  
He shrugged a smile plastered on his face. “I went into his office to drop off some papers and he was talking to someone on the phone saying something like ‘she’s gonna get the big package today’ and ‘been waiting to do this since last year.’ Of all the new people you fit the description! And you're the most qualified for it!”  
You chuckled shaking your head, “Liam you can't be serious. He was probably talking about his dog, Abbey. She's been lonely since Max passed and he's been talking to his wife about getting another dog.”  
Liam waved you off, “This was no dog, he was definitely talking about a person. A certain woman who’s working under him for a year~!” His smile could not have gotten any wider. 

You rolled your eyes, “Liam, I think you heard him wrong. Plus I haven't been doing anything that exceptional. I’ve just been doing my job.”  
Liam scoffed at this.  
“Just been doing your job? You’ve been working your butt off since your internship!”  
Shaking your head you looked away from the goofball an exasperated sigh leaving you.  
“Hey.” You looked up to see him looking at you, body towards you with his legs crossed on the counter. 

“You’re being way too modest, and sometimes too much modesty is a bad thing.”  
You scoffed but remained silent as he continued.  
“You out of everyone in this whole building deserves this. And not only here do you deserve this, but you deserve everything good in life. You’re a caring, considerate, charming, kind and wonderful person. You gotta learn to help and treat yourself from time to time, you know?”  
A small smile graced your lips, feeling slightly bashful for such words directed to you. 

“Thanks Liam, I understand.” The two of you smiled at one another, and you couldn’t help but feel so lucky for having an amazing friend.  
The break room door opened and the two of you turned to see standing in between the break room and workroom was your boss. He stopped mid step when his eyes landed on you, his lips curling into a smile.  
“Ah, there you are I was looking for you-” He then noticed Liam, and you could see something in his eyes change but his smile never faded.  
“Oh, hello William. Sorry for interrupting-” his eyes locked back onto your eyes. “ But I was hoping you would come to my office so I can discuss some matters with you.” He then turned and walked out, heading to his office.  
You turned to Liam who had just about the biggest smile on his face.  
“This could be the promotion!”  
Your eyes rolled, “Liam, he probably just wants to talk about the Ruperstine account.”  
Liam rolled his eyes as you hopped off the counter.  
“ I’ll see you later Liam. Tell Alex, I said happy birthday, I guess I’ll be missing the break room party” You said with a smile as you readjusted your outfit and threw away the granola wrapper.  
As you walked out of the break room Liam called out a “good luck!” before the door closed.  
With a quick breath you made your way to your bosses office not wanting to make him have to wait.  
As you walked you found that your nerves were taking over you. You were jittery, you felt warmth under your arms and your stomach felt like there were butterflies inside it.  
Were you actually taking what Liam said seriously? You were only going to set yourself up for disappointment. In your head you knew that, but in your heart believed elsewise. 

You walked by the desk of your friend/co-worker Terry, who worked in designs for the company. Instead of working on the family farm she decided to go out into the bustling world of the city. She started a little after you started working here. Most people in the office thought she wouldn’t get in or would get in solely because she was a monster. But you believed she could regardless of anything. She had talked to you before going i to Mr. Johnson’s office and she was so kind and sweet. And she had this determination in her eyes that told you she would get the job.  
And of course, in the end, she did.  
She smiled brightly at you, “hey where are you headed?”  
“Mr. Johnson’s office, he called me in to talk about something. Probably about some report.”  
“Haha, yeah or to ask you to get his dry-cleaning before he leaves. ”  
You both giggled, while yes your boss was a genuinely good guy and was understanding. He did put a lot of work on you at times and had you do menial tasks for him when he was lazy. But you were his secretary after all, so it was to be expected at times to do such tasks.  
“Hey, I’m gonna head home. You want me to take any work home?”  
“Nah don’t worry I’ll be fine.” 

With a smile you waved goodbye before turning back to head to Mr. Johnson’s office. When you reached his door your whole body was buzzing with nerves. Your hands were shaking and you could feel those iconic butterflies rumbling inside your stomach. You were so nervous you began to worry that granola bar would make an appearance again. 

Your hand clenched, nails digging into your skin, using the dull pain to distract yourself from your thoughts.  
‘Calm down, it’s just going to be about some report. If he doesn’t bring up the promotion it’s fine. You are happy where you are, weren’t you?’ You thought reassuring yourself.  
Taking a deep breath you entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic scene ahead, if you are uncomfortable with such things depicted in the tags please read with caution  
> Thank you to my beta reader Chocolate Dream  
> Edit 2-9-17  
> This use to be authors notes but I changed it cause yeah

As you entered seeing your boss sitting at his desk with his glasses on looking over a file. When you looked closer, you saw that it was your file.  
You gulped quietly feeling your hands start to warm up.  
“Please, sit.” He said not looking up You jumped a bit quickly taking the seat before him.  
You nodded taking the seat on the left waiting for him to finish what he was doing.  
In that time you tried to calm your nerves, you had nothing to worry about. Either this was about a promotion, to compliment how well you were working or to just go over some reports or something.  
This was your boss, he was a caring man with a wife and two children. He had offered you a job here after seeing how well you worked as an intern. Yeah he gave you a big workload but it was for your betterment. It was just another one of his lessons. If you work hard now later on in life you won’t have to work so hard. 

His voice cut your train of thought.  
“You have been working very hard the past year, more than anyone has in their first year that I have witnessed in my 13 years of being here.” He looked from his papers to you, his smile genuine and calm. It had made you relax.  
“ I knew I made an excellent choice with keeping you here.”  
Bashful you looked down at the ground, you were still not use to getting praise. Even though since the beginning he praised you often. You never really felt like you deserved it so much. You just did your job. And you told him that.  
“I’ve only been doing my job, sir.”  
Mr. Johnson chuckled shaking his head at you making you look up. “Exactly, you’ve done your job better than anyone else has here. You’ve been such a hard worker.” You could sense him standing up and walking around the desk.  
“ I know I’ve been giving you a big workload the past year, but I did it to teach you that with hard work comes rewards.” You were right.  
He took a seat in the chair beside you and you looked him in the eyes.  
“ You have proven a lot to me in the course of working here, how diligent, how humble and how.. Determined you are. Determined to learn, determined to get what you want. I honestly wish I had more workers like you.”  
You blushed.  
“Sir-”  
“Please, we’ve been working close the past year enough for there not to be anymore formalities between us. You can call me Richard.”  
You nodded, “Richard, I really don’t deserve all this praise, I have only been doing what I-”  
“Enough of that talk, you are a hard worker, and that’s why I have been thinking of putting you as director of operations. You would get to do what you want, set your own times, and your salary would be double what it is now.”  
You were speechless. You had gotten the promotion! Tears were welling at your eyes, you couldn’t contain your smile.  
“Mr.John- Richa- I..” you looked at your boss with such a happily overwhelmed look that caused him to chuckle.  
“You deserve it. I have never seen anyone work as hard as you have in such a short amount of time. You have never disappointed me.”  
You were shaking with joy and energy from this news. And that's when it hit you.  
You had gotten yourself here. You had worked yourself to get what you deserved. You were the reason why you were still here. After all the late nights at the office and even at home. The countless times you had to cancel plans with your friends, and even the slight arthritis in your hand was worth it all now. You deserved this.

“ Thank you, I don't know what to say…”  
He waved you off, “You don’t need to say anything. You start tomorrow as Director of Operations with your very own office!”  
You smiled at him, about to thank him until he spoke again.  
“However… before you take this job.. I have one more lesson for you.”  
You rose an eyebrow at him. What lesson could he possibly have left?

He scooted closer to you.  
“Now, like I said you have never disappointed me, I hope that you never will. Especially with this lesson.” His voice was deep and carried itself with something you couldn’t describe. A shiver ran down your spine feeling his stare that had somehow gone intense and powerful bore right through you. 

“ M-Mr. Johnson?”  
“Now…” he started with a hush voice and a smile that held something in it that made you feel uneasy. You could feel the hair on the back of your neck raise as he leaned toward you. His hand inching toward your face, pushing back a stray hair behind your ear. But he didn’t pull back.  
His voice- hungry.  
“I thought I told you to call me Richard.”  
Everything happened in slow motion as his hand slipped behind your neck and pulled you toward him, crushing his lips against yours. They were rough and hard against yours, his hand on your neck kept you in place, the other went straight for your shirt. Yanking it out from your pants he slipped his hand beneath your shirt, dry and leathery hands clawing up your skin.  
You were struck dumb unable to comprehend the tongue was sliding over your lips. The hand beneath your shirt pinched your side causing you to gasp allowing him the chance to slip his tongue inside your mouth. You could taste the bourbon and tobacco from him as his tongue slid against yours.  
You felt your gag reflex take action making your body dry heave. With this movement you were knocked out of your stupor. With your arms finally coming back to life you shoved him away, a sickening string of saliva connected the two of you.  
“W-What are you doing!?” You shrieked, your hands against his chest pushing him back.  
A sickening chill ran through you as he licked the string of saliva, his eyes dark and unhinged. His hand on your neck pulled you back to him. The hard pull of his hand made you cry out but it was silenced by his chapped lips.  
You struggled against him this time, trying to push him back as pull your head back from the kiss. Your stomach was churning, you felt so sick.  
The tears in your eyes that had been of joy and gratitude only a few seconds ago were now of fear and disgust.  
You couldn’t believe this was happening.  
You pushed him away far enough to break the kiss, but weight was too much for you to get him completely off. He attacked your neck with bites, lips sucking on your skin as his hands that had gripped you so tightly went to your shirt and ripped your shirt open exposing your chest.  
“S-Stop!” you yelled, trying to kick to hit him.  
He growled, hands gripping you harshly before shoving you against the chair in an attempt to get you to stop. A yelp escaped you as he quickly stood over you, a carnal lust in his eyes.  
“Sometimes in life you have to give up more to get ahead. In order to get your job...” He looked down at your bra clad breasts your star necklace hanging just above them. With one hand he held you down allowing the other to move to your breasts caressing one of them making you whimper in disgust.  
Your reaction made him chuckle, “ I’ve been waiting for this since the day I laid eyes on you.” And with that he released another growl and he was back on you. He pushed himself against you, hands going as they pleased while his mouth went to your neck again. Biting harder into your skin than before, making you cry out.  
He jutted his hips against your making allowing you to feel his erection through his pants, you gagged struggling against him.  
You struggled more trying to kick but his weight held your legs down. You hit and kicked with all your might trying to get him off of you. He was not happy with this.  
His hands went to your shoulders, yanking you up and shoving you down, making your head hit the back of the chair. You yelped, pain now clouding your vision.  
“Shut up and stay still!” He grunted his hands going down to your pants.  
Hot frustrated tears rolled down your cheeks as you tried to push him off.  
“N-No! Get off!” Your head was spinning, and your arms waved around scratching whereever you could. He winced and hissed with your hits but didn’t stop as his hands working to unbuckle your belt.  
You were in full out panic.  
“I don’t want this! S-Stop!” Your voice began to get higher with the panic that filled you. You struggled even harder, trying to force your legs around as best as you could.  
“Stop squirming and just let this happen!” he barked, his nails crawling at your navel from his attempts to unbuckle you.  
You cried and screamed against him as his hands groping you roughly. He was not getting fed up, he pulled his arm back and hit you. When his hand hit your cheek you could only whimper from the stinging pain that was left trying to recover.  
“Jesus Christ, even that bunny freak didn’t fight this much!” he growled, voice low and filled with anger. He chuckled as his hands undid your belt.  
“Hmm, well she was a desperate slut. She’s just about willing to do anything for her job.” His hand slipped under your waistband making your writhe in disgust.  
“... You should take note on that.”  
Even though you felt like you were spinning you his words hit you like a ton of bricks.  
He-He forced her to... Your stomach churned even more at the thought of your sweet innocent friend being in your situation.  
He pushed up against you again. His mouth pressing to yours tongue opening your lips.  
In that moment, you felt something bubble up your throat and out.  
You found your escape.  
“Mm- AUGH!”  
He shoved you away, your vomit spilling out from his mouth making him gag as he tried to spit it out.  
Not wasting time you picked yourself up, not even taking a moment to register the taste of bile in your mouth or how it dripped down the corners of your mouth. You rushed to the door shirt fisted together in your left hand, your right fumbling with the handle. In your panicked state, you quickly looked back at your boss. Well you would be sure as hell ex boss now. He was hunched over the chair you were sitting in, vomit now splashed the seat of it, his own presumably.  
Sadly, you quickly realized the mistake you made by hesitating on leaving as he looked up from the chair, rage burning in his eyes. Your hand gripped the handle as your breath escaped you, frozen in fear and unable to move as he charged at you.  
“ You sick, sorry, ungrate-” Your knee thrusted up and made contact with his crotch with all the force your body could muster. He grunted and fell onto his knees hands gripping his crotch. With him distracted you shoved him back with your heel, your hands quickly buttoning up your blazer.  
“ You can expect my resignation letter in the mail tomorrow.” out of breath you shook your head and turned to the door opening it until you heard him speak.  
“I will make you regret this, you- ”  
The next word that came out of his lips was what made you stop.  
Your breath lost as if someone had sucked it out of you.  
After everything he had just done, this shouldn’t have surprised you.  
But you always hoped- 

You looked back eyes narrowed at him.  
With a graceful cough, you hacked up mucus from the back of your throat and spat. The wad of mucus and vomit landing on his face before you walked out slamming the door.  
You stood there in front of your ex-boss’s office. Shirt ripped open but covered by your blazer, and dark marks on your neck, chest and shoulder.  
You quickly began to move away from the door, making a fast glance back to make sure he wasn’t following you.  
Taking a steadying breath you held yourself up walking away arms wrapped around yourself.  
You needed to get out of there pronto.  
At your desk you quickly started to gather your things. Grabbing the sweat jacket you left here just in case it got cold, you shrugged off your blazer and shirt. You looked around seeing that it was empty and almost quiet other than the muffled laughter that came from the break room.  
Alex’s birthday… that sick bastard.  
A grimace pulled your lips as you tugged the sweat shirt down and shoved your soiled button down into your purse with your blazer. You still hadn’t fully processed what just happened but you weren’t going to let yourself start now. Not now, not here. 

Grabbing your apartment keys, you could hear the familiar tread of Liam come up to your desk, your back to him.  
“Hey- we save you a piece of cake, it's vanilla and- ”  
You bit the inside of your cheek, willing the tears that threatened to fall back. Dammit not here!  
  
You turned around you to see the confusion in his face that only grew as concern mixed.  
Hoping to ease his worry you looked up at Liam with what you hoped was a calm face. But that only made it worse.  
“Jesus- What happened?”  
Liam was such a caring and sensitive person. Looking into his eyes you could see the hurt in his eyes.  
Shaking your head you kept your voice steady as you stood up belongings all together. You wanted to fall apart, you wanted to have your friend console you, you wanted to tell him.  
But not now, not when he was in his office not that far away.  
“I-I’ll call you later. Can you have s-someone send the rest of my stuff-”  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
You smiled at Liam, your lips quivering a bit as you pulled the strap of your bag over your shoulder. You stepped up to him and quickly hugged him before making a fast retreat out.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't know how you got to your apartment. Everything was like a blur.

It was like you were autopilot. Your body kept moving. Hailing that cab didn’t seem real, it was like you were floating away from the situation. You have no idea if you gave that cab driver the right amount but you couldn’t think back to how much you gave him. 

As you walked into your apartment, your shoes echoed quietly as you dropped them on the ground.  
With the door shut you made your way to your room. 

Your body shook, and a dull sickness filled your stomach.  
But oddly enough you just felt... numb.  
The tears that you had felt with Liam were gone.  
You felt nothing. 

You leaned against the door frame and rubbed your face.  
What was with you?  
Slowly you began shedding off your sweatjacket and the rest of your clothes. You felt disconnected as you stripped down. Like you were moving through the motions.  
The soiled clothes were left on the floor as you walked to the bathroom. A foul taste lingered in your mouth.  
Upon entering the bathroom, you winced at the sight of your reflection in the mirror.  
On your right cheek a red hand print stained your skin. Your neck covered in bites and blooming hickies, while your breasts marked with nail scratches and bruises that resembled fingers.  
At your navel was where the real damage was made, or at least where it hurt the most. There, ran long red scratches from where he clawed at you. It stung like hell and you could see where bits of skin had been scratched off or were hanging off. You hissed quietly as gently touched the skin, making it sting worse.  
“O-ok t-that wasn't smart…” 

Sighing you grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste and began to vigorously brush your teeth and tongue of any remnants of your vomit and his saliva out.  
“Ugh,” you coughed, the distinct taste of tobacco and bile still lingered.  
But after the 5th or 6th brushing of teeth and 4th swig of mouthwash, you finally could only taste the icy flavor of mint. 

Entering your room, you went to your wardrobe and pulled out fresh undergarments. You stayed away from your frilly and ‘cutesy’ pairs of bras and underwear and stayed with something comfortable.

Because that's all you wanted right now. To feel comfortable and forget.  
If you weren't going to cry or feel anything about it, it would be better to just forget it then. 

Your closet was your next destination, from there you pulled out your comfiest sweater. An oversized gray knit sweater, seeing the worn thing made you smile. It had given you much comfort over the years through many bad and good times. And surprisingly, it was still as soft as the first day you got it.  
Grabbing your trusty black leggings you pulled on your outfit struggling a little bit to pull up your tights.  
But soon enough you were standing front of your vanity, with a brush in hand. Your hair was still damp but you didn't mind, a simple bun could allow you to forget about it. As you brushed you noticed that the hand print had done down some, maybe because of the hot water? Who knows, you were too tired to care.  
After your hair was up in a tight bun you head over to the living room only to see the trail of clothes left over. You grabbed all the clothes on the floor leading to the door and grabbed the shirt and blazer from your bag, tossing them into a trash bag. Not now.  
After grabbing an ice pack and a cloth to hold to your cheek you headed back to the living room you flopped down on the couch and tossing your phone on the coffee table before you.  
You grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv to some random channel and found Forensic Files playing. Smiling you nestled down into the couch wrapping yourself in the blanket that had laid on the arm, and watched as the scientist used the mitochondrial DNA to find the identity of the victim. You already knew the ending to this episode but you still watched it. It helped you forget.  
However, your eyes began to droop and it was hard to keep awake as the police handcuffed their culprit. 

 

A series of loud knocks, knocked you out of your sleep and onto the floor.  
“Ugh…” you groaned, rubbing the sleep off your face. You could hear another set of knocks from the door and you groaned again as you picked yourself up.  
“Coming!” You called out, standing up quickly, turning off the Tv before jogging to the door.  
“Hello-”  
Sans.  
Shit.

“ tibia honest i think it’s kinda rude to leave your friend waitin’ for ya and ignore his texts and calls.”  
Guilt hit you hard in the chest. You must have forgotten it in your work bag. 

“but i can't fibula, i can’t ever stay mad at you, i forgive ya,” he chuckled at his pun as well as the guilty look on your face.You chuckled dryly and stood to the side and let him in.  
“So where were ya pal? i thought we were walking together? as per ‘your’ request.”  
Closing the door behind Sans, you quickly tugged your collar up and began to think of an excuse.  
You couldn’t exactly tell the skeleton what had happened, you had once seen him when he was truly angry and you didn’t want to see him react that way from your news. You sighed, you had to say you were grateful that he cared about you so much. He played it off like he didn't care so much but you knew he did. He’s always been overprotective with you.  
And it was for that reason you had to lie to him just for now until you were ready. 

“ Well-” but you were cut off when Sans held his hand out to you. In his hand, he held a small bundle of envelopes. You looked down at Sans who shrugged, letting you take it from his hands.  
“Passed by the mailman, though if i had any say more like a fe-mail.”  
You snorted, making Sans’ smile widen. You were a “bad influence” on him as Papyrus put it when it came to Sans’ puns. But it's not like you could help it, you had a sensitive funny bone.  
Walking into your apartment, you let Sans make himself comfortable in your small living room that joined with your kitchen.  
“Ketchup?” You asked placing the enveloped on the counter, planning on going through them in a few moments.  
“yah i’d sure love to ketchup with you about earlier.” You sighed, a smile gracing your lips as you grabbed the large ketchup bottle from your fridge. You handed him his bottle of ketchup.  
“ I got off early, Liam said he would finish the rest of the filing for me since ‘i've been working so hard’ lately. I didn’t want to but he insisted and then I realized I had to grab some things from the convenience store. I didn’t think you’d want to go so I went by myself. I forgot to text you when I came home, and I didn’t hear your texts because I fell asleep on the couch.” You said with a shrug, walking back to the kitchen leaning against the countertop, envelopes now in hand. You began to go through them.  
“ hmm, alright.” Sans popped open the ketchup bottle and squirted the sweet tomato paste into his mouth. You watched him, quietly scoffing to yourself before you turned your attention back to the mail.  
Junk. Junk. Catalog subscription to Cats Monthly. Junk. Junk. Junk.  
Yeah. same old, same old. 

“So how was your day? Were you bonely without me?” you joked, leaning over the counter towards him.  
Sans chuckled “eh it was pretty alright, the weatherman said it was cold today but i didn’t feel anything i guess it just went through me.”  
You snorted standing back up. 

“That one was lame.”  
“Takes one to know one.”  
“Really? That didn’t make any sense.”  
“Look who’s talking.”  
“Sans, again, use your phrases properly.”  
“I know what you are but what am I?”  
“Sans.”  
The two of you stared each other down, silence falling over the two of you. Your eyes daring the other to do something. After a few moments of that, your shoulders shook and laughter spilled out of you. Sans followed behind hanging his head as he laughed.  
Sometimes you really loved your boney companion.

After the two of you came back down from your highs, Sans spoke.  
“so anyways where do you want to go tonight? you haven't chosen in a while.”  
Sans asked taking another squirt of his ketchup after sitting back down.  
You shrugged.  
“I dunno, I’d have to think about it. Maybe the-”  
You froze eyes darting to the clock on the oven.  
“The dinner! Sans we’re gonna be late!”  
You exclaimed rushing to your room,  
“I gotta get ready!.”  
In your room, you went to your vanity where all your makeup laid out because of laziness. You quickly applied and blended your foundation before you pulled your collar down. Your neck was still coloring with the hickies and bites on you. Ignoring them as best you could, you applied some liquid foundation on them in hopes of covering them. Looking at your cheek it was still pink but not incredibly noticeable, could be passed off as smacking into something. But you applied makeup anyway.  
Your collar was fixed back up to cover your neck. Mascara and eyeshadow came next and you finished off with some blush before you went to your closet and pulled out a pair of boots.  
You checked yourself in the mirror making sure you looked as perfect as you could, that there were no stray signs of bruises or marks that showed. You gulped hard, clenching your fist. You could feel the dull ache of emotions rising.  
You needed to be with friends, you would be able to forget with them.  
With your phone and wallet in your purse you met up with Sans at the front door, keys in hand as you smirked at him .  
“Come on, Sans!” You quipped holding the door open for him.  
He chuckled, walking past you.  
“Don’t let your bones get rattled, we’ll get there soon enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

The group had agreed to meet up at Undyne and Alphys’ house, and from what Sans told you, Papyrus was already there having spent the day with Undyne making spaghetti.

You arrived there pretty quick switch Sans warping the two of you in front of the house. Luckily sparing you from a 20 minute walk that could have had Sans asking questions about your day. You had an alibi but you really didn’t want to keep lying. When you were going to tell him, you didn’t want him to be angry at you for lying to him so much. You had to get through tonight and then you could tell him later.

 When the group exited the house, you noticed that there were three people missing. Alphys must have noticed your confused look because she spoke up while Undyne locked up,

“As-Asgore and Toriel decided to stay in for the night. F-Frisk said they weren’t feeling to-too good.” You nodded pursing your lips slightly in thought hoping that Frisk would be ok. Apparently the look you made was humorous because made Alphys laugh, and you smiled at that. You loved making your friends laugh.

Undyne wrapped a muscular arm around her girlfriend and bellowed out.

“That's right! So it’s big kids night!” Undyne exclaimed thrusting her fist into the air with her keys in them. Everyone cheered as we moved onto the more spacious sidewalk.There began the debate on where to go for dinner.

 

Sans was fine with going anywhere like always. Alphys offered the karaoke bar you went to last time, while Undyne suggested that restaurant that was owned by the “Iron Chef America” host Chef Morimoto. She loved the chef with all her heart and admired his passion and his fierce personality. For her and Alphy’s anniversary, she had actually gotten to meet him at the restaurant.

And there was Papyrus, who of course, just wanted to go somewhere with spaghetti. Such the rebel that one with his variety of choices, heh.

You, however kept to yourself, just wanting to listen to your friends, enjoying your time with them before the oncoming barrage of loneliness that would come  later and you would be alone with your thoughts. You had barely noticed Sans nudging you with how zoned out you were.   
“hey, it’s your turn to choose where to go.” You looked up to see everyone looking to you expectantly.

“O-Oh yeah- uh..” You tried to come up with some place to go to but nothing really stood out to you almost every restaurant in the city.

And you really not up to going to anywhere fancy or clubby, and the thought of acidic tomato sauce made your stomach turn. You were about to just give up and say the karaoke bar, but then a memory flashed through your head.

You felt warmth with this memory, a homey atmosphere, and comfort food that filled you up. There was soft chatter, music and laughter. It had leather seats, smooth wooden table tops and chilled glasses. Then a pink neon sign came into view.

 

_It was where you had first actually hanging out with the group, excluding Asgore and Toriel who at the time were at the nation's capital._

_Sans brought you with him, and at first you were very skittish about meeting new people. You had always been a shy person, and only knowing one person in a group of people made you uneasy. What if they didn’t like you? What if Sans ignored you when you were with them?_

_No he would never do that to you, but your overactive imagine only made your anxiety worse._

_Your nerves had been slightly eased when you found out that there was going to be another human. You didn’t have a problem with monsters obviously, but it was nice to have someone who was like you, even if they were a kid._

_That night you and Sans walked to the pub together, Sans reassuring you with words of kindness and puns that his friends would like you without a doubt._

_He had taken your hand in his as you entered the pub, giving it a squeeze as you walked in._

_You smiled at him squeezing his hand back as he guided you to a table that fit the description he gave you._

_A tall and loud skeleton named Papyrus who you had met before when you went to their house to watch some movies. Where he lacked in culinary expertise, he made up for in his friendly can-do attitude._

_There was a short plump,lizard monster, Alphys the Royal Scientist of the underground. A tall thin fish like monster, Undyne, leader of the Royal Guard. And then Frisk, the human that had saved the monsters._

_You were astonished when Sans had told you that he was friends with Frisk, and that you were going to meet them. You would have never guessed in a million years that you would._

 

_The two of you had joined the group, sliding in at the end of the semi circle booth. You had done first so you sat next to frisk and across from Alphys. You were pretty shy and must have been blushing up a storm when Undyne and Papyrus asked and teased about your relationship with Sans._

_At the time, you and Sans had agreed to test out the waters of your friendship to see if there was something more. In the end you both came to an agreement that while the idea was nice, your relationship was probably nothing more than just platonic._

_Thankfully, Undyne pulled back from her teasing as per Alphys’ request, which you were very grateful for. That’s when you and Alyphs began to talk to each other and you found out that she loved watching anime. You weren’t much of a watcher yourself, you did have some favorite anime yourself but the amount that Alphys had watched was… kinda impressive._

_She gave you a list of anime to watch when you had the time and you talked to her about the anime you could._

_Soon the owner of the pub, as Sans had also described him to you before hand, came around and took your orders. You decided to go for just a burger and a vanilla milkshake and you could steal some fires from Sans._

_That had also astonished you that night, a fire elemental. You had never seen one before and you were taken away by him. How did he exist? How did his nicely pressed uniform not burn? You knew the answer was magic but it still was amazing to see him._

_After the order was taken everyone went into their own conversations and you and Frisk were left sitting quietly next to each other. You had introduced yourself to them and they to you but it seemed like they weren’t that much of a talker. They were 13 years old at the time, they must have felt nervous talking to someone new or just weren't that much of a talker. That you didn’t mind but they didn’t seem to smile genuinely with you. That could be a teen thing, you remember being like that. But you were sure as hell going to fix that._

_You had gotten them by surprise when they had turned to Undyne to say something. And in that time you turned back to Sans, grabbed some of his fries and tucked them under your upper lip. Sans had looked at you skeptically when you did this but you quickly shushed him and turned back around.  Your face became scrunched up and lips puckered, and chin against your neck giving the illusion that you had several chins. You had made the most unattractive face ever imaginable, and when Firsk turned around after you tapped them on the shoulder. You were rewarded with a series ugly snort and cackles. Clutching their sides for air gasping and tearing up._

Thinking about it now, maybe the face you made was Sans’ reason for not wanting to be more than friends. But seeing Frisk laugh and smile, had absolutely made your month.

However the night had ended kinda hectically.

_At some point, everyone dispersed throughout the pub and Undyne parked her chair with the other guards, all dogs by the way. You had seen a bunch of monsters in your past but you had not seen dog monsters. You wanted to pet them so badly but you didn’t know if that would be rude. It was when you and Sans were sitting at the bar in the middle of a conversation when Undyne in a fit of rage flipped the table she was at. You were surprised by that but from what Sans had told you about her she could lose her temper at times. What had surprised you was when she pulled out a blue arrow headed spear. She was kicking chairs around the pub and throwing spears toward the dog in her blind fury. She must be a sore loser._

_Sadly, Alphys, the only source that could reconcile her, had to leave beforehand to take down notes and record them for her experiments. Frisk as well had left with Alyphys who said she would take Frisk home since they couldn’t stay up as late as the rest of you. So without her other half and Frisk the counselor, Undyne was a ticking time bomb._

_You were already very skittish around her. You had to admit she was downright intimidating. She just emanated power and strength you couldn’t imagine. And she hadn’t spoken to you directly all night, only through Sans which was proof enough to you that she didn’t like you._

_Sans had told you to stay behind him while he calmed her down but you had glanced over at Grillby who was manning the bar. He held a glass  in his hand and a rag in the other in a tight grip as he watched Undyne unleash her wrath. And even though he didn’t really have any defining facial figures, you could see the unease and worry etched into his fiery face. And that look on his face made something deep inside of you snap._

_Everything seemed to slow down as your body seemed to move on its own as you pushed past Sans and walked straight up to Undyne. Sans had grabbed after you but he had only grabbed your jacket which slipped off as you walked away._

_You couldn’t just stand by, you had to do something._

_Her back was to you as she raged on, but you stood your ground behind her and barked her name loud and clear to get her attention. She had spun around toward you a snarl on her face and the tip of spear in yours._

_You could feel your mind being wracked with fear, but determination won over your heart. Holding yourself tall and confident you stared up into the tall rage filled fish woman._

_You had heard in passing from Papyrus that she managed to burn her house down many a time and the look on Grillby’s face made sense. He was worried she might damage his pub. You couldn’t let her do that._

_You held a stare down with Undyne, you had seen surprise in her eyes for a moment. You had to of guessed that she thought you were weak._

_You had proven her wrong._

 

_You held your ground even with the snarling face before you and spear close to your eye. You grabbed the spear just below its point and Yankee it down, away from your face. Your hand touched the light blue spear you could feel a vibration of something you couldn’t describe. It must have been magic._

 

_“Undyne.” Your voice has carried a warning tone, yet was steady and calm. Normally in a stressful situation you were  known to stutter. You were surprising yourself as well._

 

_After a few moments, the rage and fire in Undyne’s eyes dissipated and she closed them. She sighed and stood up straight her spear dematerializing. She looked looked to the side of the room crossing her arms muttering “I’m sorry,” to you._

_You had shaken your head at her,_

_“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to, Undyne.” You gestured back to Grillby who still standing at the bar. She grumbled to herself as she walked over, muttering an apology to Grillby._

_After that, you all helped fix up the knocked over chairs and tables. It was quiet for a bit, tension filling the air until Sans made a joke about fire to be directed to Grillby which had caused everyone laughed. With that the tension vanished. Only Sans._

_In that moment as you laughed along, you felt a fist 'lightly' punch at your shoulder. You flinched grabbing your arm turning to Undyne who had stood before you. An impressed look on her face_

_“You’re not as bad as I thought, punk.”  She had shot you a small smile, to which you returned._

_After cleaning up, you and the gang decided that it would be best to take your leave as Grillby would be closing up soon from what Sans mentioned. After saying goodbye to the royal guard, you had gone back over to the table your grouped sat at. In search for your jacket when you had stopped at the sight before you. Your jacket neatly folded up at the center of the table and a to go container on the top.You picked up both of them and looked inside the container to see fresh golden fries in it. Your mouth watered at the sight._

_You looked around until you saw the certain fire elemental behind the bar wiping the bar down. He must have sense you looking at him because he looked up at you. Seeing that you had the fries in your possession he nodded a confirmation for you to take them as well as a thank you for what you had done. You sent him a grateful and humble smile and nodded back to him._

_“Thank you, Mister Grillby. You have a good night.” You turned and hurried to the door where Sans was standing and headed out. Leaving the fire elemental with his bar that was still intact._

 

While that night ended a bit crazily, it was still a very comforting place and your group had visited a few more times after that. But that would have been a while ago. Because of your work you didn’t get to hang out as often as you did.

But you weren’t working there anymore were you? You were starting to crave those french fries now.

“What about Grillby’s?” You suggested to the group louder this time.

With that suggestion, everyone murmured in their own agreement.

The best reaction you got was from the shorter skeleton. His face lit up and, oh no that face-

“You know we are already friends, so why do i have the feeling you’re trying to _warm_ up to me?” You had laughed while Papyrus could only groan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Update: Hey everyone so I'm kinda back :P  
> To new readers, I originally written our some chapters but after reading them I didn't like how they sounded so I re wrote them.. and rewrote them.  
> I have a Beta reader who is my friend, I'm calling her Chocolate Dream on here. 
> 
> and finally we get to see Grillby in this GrillbyxReader story!!!!  
> WHEEEEEWW!  
> lol hope you enjoy  
> PS. Yaya is a nickname that will be explained sometime in the future

Having decided on a place you all walked the relatively short distance to the pub. Alphys and Undyne lived closer by to it than you or Sans did. So everything seemed to work out.

You walked alongside Sans, intently listening to everyone else knowing that distractions would help you forget. But also you hadn’t seen your friends in at least a month, you had so much take home work to do you barely had enough free time.  

You and Undyne chatted for a bit, apparently she was working up in the ranks in the police station, and at the pace she was going she would be a captain of a squadrons.

You were very proud of her, Alphys in the past had told you of how much of a difficult, (though she would never admit it) time Undyne was having proving herself in a human work area. But just like Undyne, she worked hard and always proved herself. You managed to talk with her long enough before Papyrus made a bet that he could get to the restaurant quicker than anyone else. And Undyne being Undyne, you, Sans and Alphys were left in the dust as the two raced each other to Grillby’s.

The two scientist talked amongst themselves and you were happy with listening. You didn’t really understand anything they were saying but it made sense to them, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. It wasn't the science you were interested in but nonetheless it was science, and science was fun.

Except Physics.

Fuck Physics.

 

Soon enough you reached Grillby’s, and in front of the pub Undyne and Papyrus were arguing about who had won the race.

It was quite a (loud) debate but with your help you got the two to admit that they both tied. And each was just as powerful as the other.

Usually you would say you did this because you didn't want to see your friends fighting.

But to be perfectly honest, you didn’t have the patience to hear them bickering for another hour before you could get food.

Once everyone had gone in you followed behind, and upon entering you were hit with a wave of heat that washed over you. You smiled taking a deep breath as you stepped in  step in through the doorway, smelling the delicious smell of food and subtle hint of a log fire. You smiled closing your eye to relish in the warm friendly atmosphere. Friendly chatter that filled the pub hummed in your ears. And behind your closed eyes you could see the lights in the bar, one great source of light approached you.

You opened your eyes to see Grillby himself standing in front of you. He had a hand held behind his back, his other arm holding a tray that held french fries, burgers and some drinks that looked very interesting.

“Hello, Mister Grillby. Everything holding up ok?” You asked as you walked with him over to your booth your friends had picked out. Nodding, Grillby served people as he walked with you, his tray already empty when you got to your table. You were impressed. He must have been doing this for so long he could probably do this in his sleep.

Wait….

Did Grillby sleep?

Grillby was made of fire. Did that mean he always had energy?

 

“Well, I would tell you not to work yourself to the bone, but I think Sans would accuse me of stealing his jokes.”

Grillby chuckled at that and gestured to the booth for you to sit down. You smiled taking your spot next to Sans as Grillby took down everyone’s orders before heading to the kitchen.

Not even seven minutes later, Grillby came back with the orders. Everyone dug into their food while you thanked Grillby first.

“Thank you Mister Grillby, it smells amazing. I have been dying to have your fries, they are too good.”

Grillby’s face brightened up at your compliment, he nodded to you before leaving to let you enjoy your meal.

After he left you went to grab a fry or rather a handful. You wish you cared to be more graceful when you shoved those hot crispy fries into your mouth, but sadly with how your stomach was rumbling you couldn’t help yourself. They were so crunchy and so salty good you forgot about everything for a good minute as you shoved more fries into your mouth. Ok you had to get a grip on yourself now. Luckily your friends were too busy chatting with each other and munching on their own food to notice you.

Letting your fries have a break, you turned to your burger. You picked it up to take a bite from it when a drink was placed beside your plate. It was a vanilla milkshake with whip cream… and rainbow sprinkles. You were blown away.

Not only had Grillby remembered your order from a year ago but he remembered exactly how you liked it.

You looked up at Grillby who was standing beside the table eagerly waiting for your response. He must have been hoping you wouldn’t mind him taking the initiative to order your drink for you.

A wide smile spread across your lips and our heart swelled at his kindness.

 

“You remembered..” You said softly, hoping he had heard you over your loud friends. And he did, his posture relaxed a bit and you knew that he was smiling back down at you.

“Thank you, Mister Grillby.” he nodded down to you before he left to leave you to enjoy your meal.

 

And enjoy you did. You wolfed down those fries and burgers. Your stomach entirely grateful for the comfort food.

However you had a few close calls trying not to choke on them when Sans made his jokes. Luckily you didn’t choke. One of these days that skeleton could be the end of you.

The five of you enjoyed your meal and each other's company.

Undyne and Papyrus were on their phones for a bit, looking up spaghetti recipes, exchanging notes and “improving” the recipes you had sent to them in the past.

“Human, Are you sure that you can test the noodles are ready by throwing them at the wall?”

Oh no, they had found out about wives tales. “Well, Pap-”

“Of course you can Papyrus! We’ll have to try it out next week!”

You grimaced. Poor Alphys.

Sans and Alphys chatted about some of her findings in her research. Something about determination in monsters? You had no clue.  

You mostly just listened to the conversations, happy to see your friends happy and thriving. You added into the conversations when you saw gaps, and helped to keep them flowing if they seemed to stutter off.

Your attention was pulled away from your friends when you turned your head on your palm and looked around at the life that filled Grillby’s. You looked to the dogs to  Dogaressa and Dogamy sitting side by side nuzzling against each other as they watch the other dogs.  Doggo, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were playing their card game like you had seen them do in the past. Your eyes shifted to a booth where the bird and fish couple sat, you recalled to be Mr. Finn and Mrs. Scarlet. They seemed to be causally talking with each other, just like you and your friends, enjoying each others company. You smiled to yourself, loving that you got to see the unadulterated moments in life.

You were zoning out again when out of your peripherals you saw a flash of light. Looking to the bar, it was none other than Grillby standing in his iconic spot. He was wiping down the counter top of the bar.  

You watched him for a moment as he was distracted, taking the time to get a really good look at him. You knew it was rude to stare, but Grillby had always grabbed your attention. How could he not?

You smiled to yourself as you looked him over; his uniform always looked like it was just ironed, a perk of being made of fire? Or like everything with monsters was it magic? Your eyes traveled down to his arms, his sleeves were puffed up around the iconic black bands that wrapped around each arm. They seemed to be common with bartenders. You never understood the purpose in them but man did they look good on him. He really pulled off the bartender look with ease.  But of course it was easy when he took very care in how he presented as well as how he held himself. He had perfect posture, those broad shoulders of his were square and straight. You smiled secretly admiring those shoulder of his for a moment before bringing your gaze to his face. Looking at his face, his glasses covered his eyes that flickered slightly as he wiped down the counter top. His attention concentrated on making sure he got every spot. You chuckled to yourself at his hardworking spirit. He was so diligent.

You then looked at what you were safe to say was his hair. This intrigued you the most.

It wasn’t like a candle flame, it was like a fire you would see in a fireplace. One that gently roared and that didn’t flicker wildly. You wondered what it felt like to touch it. Could you even touch it? It was fire so could you actually touch it? Would it burn you? Your train of thought was cut short when Grillby finished cleaning the bar and looked up to you.

Shit, you were caught staring.

 

You smiled nervously, lifting up a hand to him and waving, hoping you weren’t blushing as much as you thought you were.  He stared at you for a moment, making you feel even more terrible for staring. But then you saw his shoulders shake a little and you realized he was chuckling. Your nervous smile faded as he waved back at you. A warmth filling your chest as you turned back to your friends, thinking it was high time you stopped looking at other people.

 

Something then tapped your foot making you jump. Looking up, Alphys looking back at you.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry I scared you!”

You breathed out slowly a weak smile on your face as you waved her off.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have been so zoned out, what's up?” You asked relaxing back into the upholstery of the booth. Alphys blushed a bit looking down at her hands  
“W-Well, I wanted to ask if you have you been able to watch any of the anime I suggested?”

You knew by the look on her face that she must have been waiting all night to ask you that.  

You gave her a small smile, “Well I didn’t get to watch much, I was busy for a while but I did get to watch the first episode of Mew Mew Kissy Kissy. It was really good.”

She was ecstatic, “R-really?! You did?! That's great!” she then went on a passionate ramble about the characters the development the relationships, the designs. Well you guessed you didn’t need to feel that bad, Alphys would take what she could get. In the middle of her ramble you couldn’t help but look over at Undyne who was looking down at Alphys with complete adoration.  She silently wrapped an arm around her, oblivious to you as she bent down and kissed Alphys on the cheek. This caused Alphys to blush widely and fumble on her words. Undyne began to whisper things to her and that was your cue to look away to give the two love birds their privacy.

At some point the group had dispersed throughout the bar.

Papyrus going to the jukebox in hopes to find a certain song Frisk had shown him about spaghetti. You had a feeling it wouldn’t be in the jukebox but you weren’t going to tell him that. Undyne and Alphys went to the poker table to watch the royal guard play, while you and Sans retreated to the bar.

Once situated Grillby took the drink orders. Sans ordered his normal ketchup, and you decided to go with a soda and while you waited the two of you made some ‘daring’ puns.

 

“hey grillby, I have a burning question for you. How do you always know how to warm up to people?”

You playfully rolled your eyes at your friend.

“Sans I can’t believe you. That wasn’t even.. Well done.” You covered your smile with your hand looking over at Grillby who was pouring ice into your glass.

Sans chuckled at your pun and leaned forward toward you,

“at least we can both admit that Grillby is _smokin’_ , right?”

You snorted quietly a light blush cascading over your face as you covered your mouth.

Things like this always made you bashful.

“Haha, yes he is. You know,  Mister Grillby you are just so de _light_ ful, you must get many admirers, huh?”

He walked over to the two of you putting your drinks down before you,

“No I don’t, actually… I think it is because I am just too…   _hot_ to handle.”

Your jaw slackened. Grillby had just spoken. All this time you had never heard him speak and you honestly thought he couldn’t. You could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying your reaction. His flame seemed to puff out a bit in confidence before he walked away to check up on the other customers.

Your eyes followed Grillby as he walked by. As you watched him talk to Mr. Doggo, you couldn’t believe it.

The first time you had ever heard Grillby speak was to make a pun.

You lost it.

 

After a while Sans started chatting up with Snowy who came up yo the bar. Half of you listened along and half of you was away in your own world with trying to listen to everything in the bar. You let Sans have his own time to talk to other as the sounds distracted you from your own thoughts. In the toasty pub everyone was making some noise. There were soft whimpers that you could recognize as Lesser Dog, the hushed voice of Alyphs as she talked to the semi loud papyrus and harsh laughter of Undyne. And so many more sounds that just seemed to somehow flow together.

It was… Peaceful in a way.

Everyone that came here had their own personality, their own story, their own life. All unique and different. Yet when they call came together in this toasty pub, they melded into one another to make a calm yet lively atmosphere.

 

Vibrations from your purse caught you off guard. Being so far in your own head, you jumped (quite literally) back to reality to hear a chuckle from beside you.

“you sure you aren’t a grasshopper, kid? Cause you’ve been jumping around all day.”

You breathed out a dry and unamused laugh toward Sans who just chuckled at you.

Looking at your phone your throat went dry.

 

It was your dad.

 

You quickly smiled again and turned to Sans,

“Hey-um I’ll be back in a sec. My dad’s calling me.” you told him, hopping off the stool.

Sans smiled wider and rested his head on his arms as he watched you walk toward the bathroom hallway.

“your dad’s no phoney, tell him i say hi.” you heard sans call out from the bar.

You threw a small smile over your shoulder as sans turned back to Snowy.

Unaware of the eyes that followed you.  

 

Once you were far enough in the hallway, you stopped in a spot where you could see out into the pub from the shadows.

The phone was still vibrating in your hand, on the screen was the contact picture you had set for your dad. It was a picture of the two of you when your parents visited for family weekend your freshman year of college.

Taking a deep breath in you swiped the answer button and held the phone to your ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, sweetheart! Your mom and I just wanted to call in and see how you were doing. Hope you don’t mind.”_

Hearing your dad's homey and cheery voice struck a chord inside you. You were reminded of when you just started college.

 

_You were in your dorm room alone while your roommate was partying with a sorority she was planning to pledge to. You were incredibly homesick after a week of college. Finding your own group seemed to be more difficult than you thought, and most of the people you knew went to a local school instead of in the city like you._

_You hit your low when you ate a turkey mayo sub at a Subway alone earlier that day. And then you were trying not to cry in your bed while trying to study for your Physics class. Admits you're sniffling your phone rang; it was your Dad._

_He talked to you for three hours about nothing in particular._

 

Your dad had a particular talent of knowing when you needed someone

Your dad seemed to know exactly when to call you.

“No no, of course I don’t mind! I love you guys. I could never mind.”

_“Good, just making sure. You know how clueless I can be sometimes. You could hate me for all I know. ”_

You giggled, a wobbly smile on your face as you listened to him. Your body was shaking with cold chills.

“Dad, you could never do anything to make hate you.”

_“I dunno, you know me.”_

The two of you laughed, but deep inside you could feel a pit growing inside your stomach.

“Anyways, I’m doing good, everything's going good.” You said in the most nonchalant voice you could muster.

Your dad was silent for a moment.

_“... is everything ok? Are you ok?”_

No.

“Yeah everything’s fine.”

_“Yaya- you can tell me if something’s wrong. You know that right? I’ll help in any way that I can.”_

You didn't know if that was possible this time around.

“Dad everything is fine, I’m out just out with friends.”

_“Hmm well ok, Yaya- wait- is Sans with you? You two need to come down and visit. I would love to take him down to lab one day, I think he’d enjoy that.”_

A silent sigh escaped you, thankful that you were able to switch topics.

“Yeah, Sans is here. He told me to tell you that he says hi.”

Slowly you walked up you the end of the hallway holding your phone to your ear.  
From there you could see the bar and Snowy who was leaning back laughing out loud. Probably at one of Sans’ jokes.

_“Well, make sure to tell him I said ‘hi’.”_

_“_ I will, he’s currently being a comedian to a one person audience so I’ll tell him later.”

From the other side of the phone you could hear your dad chuckle.

_“He’s got a great ‘funny bone’. He always knew how to make you laugh.”_

“Dad, anyone can make me laugh.”

You watched in with a smile as Snowy hunched over the bar, his shoulders shaking as he tried to muffle his laughter.

_“True. But not as much as him… You know I have to be honest, I’m surprised you two aren't together. You two just seemed so…  inseparable when your mom and I last visited.”_

You watched as Sans chuckled at Snowy’s reaction taking a squirt from the ketchup bottle.

“Well, I know I told you we dated for a little bit…”

He started saying something to Snowy again and your eyes began to drift away from him.

“But we both said we’re better as friends. We love each other, but-”

You looked up and saw Grillby cleaning away at glass he had in his hand.

_“I understand, you don’t want to ruin something that’s already great.”_

You nodded at your dad's statement absentmindedly staring at Grillby.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m lucky to have him and the others.”

_“Well then invite them down! Moses you are so unlike the boys. They always bring people down and you never do. If you think that space is gonna be a problem it won’t! We have plenty of enough room.”_

You giggled leaning back against the wall.

“It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just we do have lives you know, it would have to take a lot of advanced planning.”

_“And??”_

You rolled your eyes.

“Alright, Alright. I’ll bring it up next time, ok?”

_“Good to hear it. Mom and I want to know you actually have more than one friend.”_

You snorted and laughed along with your dad.

After the laughter faded, you were left with a comfortable silence.

“Hey dad?”

_“Yes, Yaya?”_

“Make sure to tell tell mom I said hi.”

_“Can do.”_

“Dad?”

_“Yes, Yaya?”_

“I love you, dad.”

You could feel your dad smiling on the other side.

_“I love you too, sweetheart. Both your mom and I very much. No go back to your friends! I’ve kept you away from them long enough.”_

You smiled. “Ok, dad. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Goodnight, Yaya.”_

“Goodnight, dad.”

You hung up your phone, eyes shining with tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://soundcloud.com/bippityboppityboo-1/moms-spaghetti  
> The song Pap was looking for :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed so far!  
> Leave comments if you want, I love hearing what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I should have spaced out the updates and shit but ehhhhhhhhhh  
> Grillby is a sweet sweet fire man  
> Ps. I know there are gonna be typos and stuff riddled in here but- Ain't nobody got time for that.   
> I try to do my best with it but i don't have a lot of time to check over everything.   
> Plus I get to excited to share stuff with you once I'm done with it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

You sat back down at the bar next to Sans, who had turned around to face you.

“how’s your dad?”

“He’s good. Wants you all to come down and visit.”

“heh, I can sea what he means. You guys have a boatload of cool things down there.”

You giggled at Sans puns but stopped upon hearing a loud groan

“Sans please stop with your infernal puns! It is getting too late for them and I wish to go home. I am starting to get sleepy.”

You both turned to the tall skeleton behind you who was rubbing his eye as he yawned. Stood up from your stool and rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Awe poor Pap, you two should head out. You know youre lucky that you're a skeleton otherwise you might get.. Sleep Pap-nea.”

The two skeletons froze and stared at you. One in awe and the other disgust.

Sans had this look of awe and admiration as if he were standing in front of his all time hero.

And Papyrus looked at with such betrayal, like you had just said you hated spaghetti.

“Ugh! I cannot believe you two!”

You giggled feeling slightly bad.

“Awe, I’m sorry Papyrus.” Walking up to him you gave him a hug,” I promise I’ll make some apology spaghetti for you, how’s that sound?”

“Hrmm.. Alright, human! I accept your apology and spaghetti!” Papyrus hugged you back tightly making you wheeze out a chuckle.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Undyne and Alphys walked up. Undyne was shaking her head with a grin, and Alphys sleepily giggled.

Undyne spoke up, “Hey, we’re gonna head out too. Miss Smarty Pants here is getting tired.”

Proving Undyne’s point, Alphys yawned out in turn making Papyrus yawn as he let you go.

 

Looking around you could now see that everyone else had the same idea. Panic started to creep up on you as you watched Greater and Lesser dog walk out of the pub.

An uneasy feeling settled upon you as it became clear that you would be alone again. You didn’t want to be alone, you didn’t want to be left with your thoughts. You needed the distractions.

When your friends began to shuffle to the front door you almost whimpered. You knew the emotional dam that was about to burst and you knew you couldn’t handle it alone. Before you hadn’t felt anything, but now that you could feel yourself crumbling. You couldn’t handle it. And going back to your apartment would only make it worse. You’d be alone in a place that was just a reminder of your problems.

 

When Sans reached the door he turned back to you, “ you want me to come back after dropping papyrus off and walk you home?”

You looked down at your boney friend and your breath hitched. You wanted to him to take you home, you didn’t want to be alone. Sans had been there so much for you in the time that you’ve known him. He had been a shoulder for you to lean and cry on.

You could see the concerned look on Sans’ face with your delayed response.

“you ok, pal?”

 

You weren’t.

You wanted to say no, you wanted to tell Sans everything and have him be there for you so you weren’t alone… But you couldn’t do it.

He had to take care of Papyrus and he had work tomorrow where you didn’t. You couldn’t be an inconvenience to him no matter how bad you were.

You shook your head, “it’s fine, I can walk myself home. My apartment is closer to here than yours.”

His eyes narrowed at you. “i can teleport home.”

“Yeah but it’ll be late by the time you go back home. And you know Papyrus likes when you read him his bed times stories.”

He didn’t seem pleased with it.

“I’ll call a taxi if it make you feel better, ok? I’ll wait right here in the bar till it gets here.”

Sans rolled his eyes at you but let the subject drop as he turned the ‘Open’ Sign to ‘Closed’.

“alright, kid. Stay safe and text me when ya get home, ok?”

You nodded, “Of course, Night Sans.”

“night, kid.”

You smiled back as he walked out, Sans not seeing the smile quickly fall from your face as he's turned around.

 

Your body remained still after the door your chest aching wanting to run after him, but you couldn't.

Turning around on your bar stool you let out a shaky breath as you rested your arms on the bar top.

It was cold under your hot touch, in a way it was calming. It distracted you for a moment when you focused on the feeling.

 

You laid your head down on your arm, the soft cotton of your sleeve only gave you slight comfort. The glow of the candles around the bar were dwindling down, making the pub dark and dim. The small flickering lights reflected against  the shiny surfaces at the bar. Along with the shot glass that Grillby must have left out by accident.

With your free arm you reached out and started to play with the shot glass, using your index finger to trace the mouth out it. You pushed at the shot glass slightly so that it stayed balanced between your finger and on the side of its bottom.

It was silent in the bar aside from the small clinking of the shot glass against wood. You let out another shaky breath, tears now pooling in your eyes. All you could do was nuzzle into your soft sleeve covering your mouth with it.

By now, you were just stalling as much as you could before you had to leave.

 

Then there was the sound of movement that came from the other side of the bar door. You could hear sound of distinctive footsteps echo through the bar before the sound of a creaking door. Then great light source emerged into the room, filling the room with a soft glow and warmth.

It was Grillby.

He stood there in front of the door even after it had swung close probably staring at you trying to gage what to do in. You kept your eyes trained on the shot glass you were playing with, not bothering to look up at Grillby.

After that moment, you heard a soft ‘fwoosh’ accompanied by footsteps. The source of light that had stood at the door moved, you could see him out of the corner of your eyes walk behind the counter and stand in front of you. You stayed quiet as you slowly twirled the glass on its side.

You then heard the soft sound of crackling coming from Grillby. What did that's mean? Was he upset?

You finally spoke.

“I’m fine Mister Grillby, I’ll leave soon I promise... I just need a few minutes.” You explained not wanting him to get upset and have him kick you out. Looking up at his face, even though he had no facial features, you could tell he knew that was bull.

You looked down at the bar top again and sighed. Again there was the silence.

 

“.... Grillby.”

His voice soft yet deep, and you could hear the muffled crackles of wood when he spoke.

You looked back up at him an eyebrow raised. “Huh?” You asked slightly caught off guard.

He bent down behind the bar, and you could hear the soft clinking of glasses as he looked for something.

“You have been calling me ‘Mister Grillby’, you don’t need to. Grillby is just fine.”

You blinked after he finished a small blush  burned your cheeks.

“O-Oh, sorry, Grillby. F-Force of habit. My mom always expected us to be polite.”

Grillby lifted his head to look at you, “You do not need to apologize for anything.” He stood up holding a glass in his hand.

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked, placing the glass down before you.

You wanted to say no, you couldn’t make him work after hours, but you really wanted something in particular.

“Do you have any spider cider?” you asked sheepishly sitting up. You hadn’t had it in a while and you remembered how sweet it was and how warm it made you feel. Knowing you had to walk home you thought having a warm belly would be good for you.

Grillby nodded and went to work, going into the fridge he had behind the bar top after pulling on black leather gloves. You watched him silently he pulled out the ice bucket and a bottle of spider cider.

“Uh, could it be possible add something to give it a kick? Not a lot, but just enough to feel a buzz?”

Grillby nodded turning around to the shelves behind him, he scoured over the bottles looking for what he wanted, and then he did. He pulled out a bottle and turned around grabbing a cocktail shaker from under the counter top.

Grillby stopped for a moment in front of his work area . And for a second you could swear you saw something of a mischievous look on his face as he put the bottle down on the counter.

 

He held one end of the shaker in his left hand while in his right he held the ice scooper. You thought he was just going to pour the ice in when he moved his left arm back and tossed the shaker over his shoulder and caught it with his hand, shoving the ice up into the air. One cube of ice went up and fell into the shaker, he tossed another cube of ice up but this time he bounced it off of his elbow. His eyes met yours as he moved the arm with the shaker and caught the ice cube without looking.

Your face lit up and there was a wide smile sprayed across your lips. You bit your lip in quiet glee as he continued, now knowing for sure that he was grinning to himself.

He put that end of the shaker down and grabbed the the other end. He again looked over at you watching your reactions as you watched him toss the shaker behind his back like before. Catching it he tossed it up and it landed on the back of his hand. He let it balance there for a moment before he let it fall only to catch it. Your smile widened eyes going back and forth between his eyes and his movements with the shaker.

He then grabbed the cider bottle and with the hand holding the shaker he spun it in the air catching it, his arms circling around each other until he let go of the shaker, his right hand tossing the cider bottle behind him before it caught the shaker, His left hand going to grab the cider.

You  were in quiet awe sitting there watching his performance. He kept going, tossing the bottle and shaker back and forth in the air like a juggler. Then having caught the shaker before the bottle he held the hand with the shaker below the bottle as it fell, balancing the two before he shoved the bottle back into the air and up onto the tip of his elbow, his arm bent back.

You gasped hands flying to your mouth in suspense as he balanced it. You could hear his rumbling chuckle as he lifted his semi free hand that held the shaker and waved at you. He then dropped his arm letting the bottle fall before he caught it again and poured it into the half of the shaker that sat on the mixing countertop.

You giggled and clapped.

“Grillby that was amazing!” you cheered as you smiled wildly.

He chuckled again, his warm eyes meeting yours.

“Thank you.”

He quickly poured in a little bit of the the alcohol, the bottle too large to perform tricks with. He sealed up the shaker and shook it hard and fast for a few moments before he was satisfied.

He popped open the shaker and was about to pour it it into the glass he had out in front of you when he stopped. He bent down beneath the counter and you could hear the soft clinking of glasses again. And when Grillby stood he held another tumbler glass.

Your eyes brightened up at the sight and you started hollered.

“Whooo! Yeah Grillby, take a drink! you deserve it!”

Grillby laughed shaking his head as he poured you and himself a glass.

Once he was done with yours he placed it before you and then took his gloves off.

“Thank you very much, Grillby” you thanked your smile never leaving your lips.

“You are very welcome, “ he hummed his flame growing brighter. You went to take a sip but stopped and lifted it up towards him.

“To a new friendship, may it always be as amazing as it is right now.” A light blush dusted your cheeks, it was silly but you were hoping he didn’t think you weird for wanting to be his friend. You hadn’t gotten to talk and spend time with Grillby in the past but getting to know him a little bit that night. You wanted to know more about him.

Grillby stood there quiet looking down at you for a moment before you heard that rumbling chuckle from him that sounded close to a roaring fire.

He raised his glass to your and clinked them together.

“To a new friendship.”

Your smile widened as you pulled back your hand and raised your drink to your lips.

Holding it up it smelled sweet and filled with spices you already had a warm feeling build from the smell. And taking a sip you felt that punch of spices hit your taste buds.

The first two things that came to mind were tastes of cinnamon and bourbon.

 

Your eyes widened and your heart stopped beating. The hand holding the glass loosened and you could barely hear the sound of glass shattering.

Your throat burned from the alcohol making it feel as though it was hard to breath.

 

 _“Now.._ _I thought I told you to call me Richard.”_


End file.
